Chibi Eiri
by Blueraingurl
Summary: Eiri and Shuichi Fluff . . . OneShot


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Gravitation.

_Author's Note_: I haven't written anything for the longest time- you might call it a slump in Shuichi's terms ^_^ so here is my dab at writing again.  My other work, '_Loving You,' the next chapter is with my beta, I'm very sorry about the lateness.  Thank you everyone for reading this.  _

I apologize if there is too much out of character characters in this one-shot but this is my take on Eiri's personality when he was younger.  

The situation with Chibi Eiri (a younger version of Eiri) is actually a dream, a dream that came about from Shuichi holding onto a picture of Yuki when he was younger.

_Summary_: Shuichi sees a glimpse of Eiri when he was younger.

_Title_: Chibi Eiri

To Shuichi's great disappointment, as he turned his key to open his door, there was no sign of Yuki anywhere.  Eventually, reminding him, that the famous author had been out of town for a couple of weeks due to his promotion for his novel.  

Shuichi yawned as he got ready for bed.  His head hit his pillow quickly.  He was in need of desperate sleep- it had been days since he had had a goodnights rest.  As a matter of fact, he hadn't even been home for the longest time due to his intensive schedule at work.  

'_Work,'_ Shuichi grumbled into his pillow.  Sure he loved to sing, loved the stage, and the fans, it was his passion after all, but because of work, Eiri and him never had time to spend with each other.

'_Hmm, Yuki,_' he sighed once again.  He missed his lover and wished Eiri were here with him.

That reminded him- with what energy left from his grueling day, he jumped out of his bed and went to his drawer.  Rummaging half asleep, he found what he had been looking for.

"I found it!" with a smile Shuichi hugged the picture.  It had taken a lot of begging to Mika-san to find a picture of Eiri of when he was young, but it was worth it.

"Ah, Eiri, I have you right beside me now!" Shuichi exclaimed, "So cute, you were so cute when you were young".  Shuichi felt placated and drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------

"Wake up, wake up!" a mop of blond hair assaulted Shuichi on his bed.

"Huh?" came a muffled reply, "lemme go to sleep".

"Shuiiiiichiii, wake up," the little boy persisted, "I'm hungry, I'm hungry Shu-chan".

'_Shu-chan?_' Shuichi was beyond confused, _'who in the world would call him 'Shu-chan' this early in the morning?'_

"Come on brat, wake up," with a smirk the little boy pushed the confused adult off his bed.

"YUKI!" Shuichi paled as his violet eyes constricted in surprise, "oh my, what the heck? What happened? Why are you? You're so . . .?"  He sputtered his speech.

"Who's Yuki? I'm Eiri. E I R I, repeat after me, EIRI . . . baka," turning his golden eyes into saucers, Eiri launched himself onto Shuichi, "Wah!!! You don't know me. Wah!!!"

"A nightmare, this has to be a dream- why is Yuki so small? Who is this kid in front of me? This really can't be him, but his voice, his eyes, his face, it looks like him," Shuichi mumbled as he tried to duck into his blankets and count to ten. "It's a dream, a dream".

"Shu-chan, don't you like me anymore?" Eiri sniffled into Shuichi's side.

Peeking through his covers with one eye, Shuichi looked at his chibified lover.  He didn't know how it had happened but one realization came to him.

Throwing his duvet over to the floor, Shuichi attacked Eiri into a hug, "I think you're Yuki but for some strange reason you're young again . . . I don't understand but, you're sooooo cute!"

"Aw, cut it out- you're messing up my hair," with a mischievous grin Eiri reached for the glass of water nearby and poured it over Shuichi.

"Ah! You little . . ." Shuichi was soaked with water, as he tried to stand up, Eiri ran to the bedroom door and stuck his tongue out at him and ran away.

_'This is too weird, I know this is a dream- it has to be,'_ Shuichi thought to himself as he showered, _'maybe I've been working too hard- I really need a vacation'_.  Plus he knew his Yuki; his Eiri was nothing like the child that had woken him up.  His lover's personality was distant, reserved . . . this child in front of him, if it was really Eiri, had no such barriers as the older version.

_'My life seems to be this continuous dream_,' the singer sighed, he mind as well get used to 'going with the flow' or so the expression stated.

"Umm, Eiri," Shuichi called out, "Where are you?"  He entered the kitchen to find his stove had blown up.  He sweat dropped as he saw the culprit on the floor eating through a tub of ice-cream.

"Hey," Shuichi called out.

Eiri looked up from his chocolate and smiled at him.

Shuichi melted at his warmth, unable to complain about the condition of his kitchen because of the sincerity of Eiri's smile.  

"So, what's your name again and I really don't remember how this happened".

Giving Shuichi an all knowing smile, Eiri smirked, "you're really a baka. How can you forget me?  Oh well, I'm Eiri remember?"

"Umm, yeah," Shuichi replied uncomfortably, "How old are you?"

"Seven,"

"Where do you live?"

"Here,"

"Here? With me?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh,"

"Shu-chan, can we go to the park now? Remember, you promised me?" with a pleading look Eiri turned his eyes onto Shuichi.

"Okay, let's go after I wash you," with a smile, Shuichi pointed toward the washroom.  Eiri silently grabbed onto his hands.

With careful ministrations, Shuichi wetted a cloth and kneeled down to Eiri's height to wipe away the chocolate smudges.  "Here all done, so is there anywhere else you want to go after the park?"

"I wanna go to the museum, see the airplane, go to the beach, go downtown, then the library, maybe the arcade . . ." he pointed out.

"I understand," with a huge smile, Shuichi held onto Eiri's hand and lead them outside.

-----------------------------------

"That was so fun," Eiri laughed. "I really liked the zoo with all those animals and those fast cars that we saw- I want to own one when I grow up.  Let's go again tomorrow and the next day and the next".

"Zoom, Zoom, I'm a plane," spreading his arms out, Eiri began to run toward the swings.  He mimicked the motions of an airplane as he gained momentum.  

Too late to stop, he fell into a heap into the sidewalk of the park.

"EIRI!" Shuichi yelled in worry, naturally Shuichi was a hyper person, but he couldn't match the energy of chibi Eiri throughout the day.

"Are you okay?" As Shuichi ran to Eiri.

Looking into the saddest eyes, Shuichi began to tear up as he noticed the blood on Eiri's knee.

"Eiri, don't be hurt," cautiously he looked at Eiri's knee.  "Let's go home now," with that statement, Shuichi picked Eiri up into his arms and carried him.

At home, Shuichi cleaned up the wound and bandaged it.  He laid Eiri onto his bed and softly parted his tousled hair.

"I'm sorry Eiri, I couldn't protect you and you got hurt," he spoke softly.

Unexpectedly, Eiri hugged Shuichi around his waist, "don't be sad, I'll be okay".

"I wanted to thank you for today, Shu-chan, I really had fun- because I usually don't go out often and no one would have played with me because I look so different and I don't look natural.  I was always jealous when I saw kids my age out with their families because my dad would never take me out like that and I didn't have any friends to play with.  So, I'm really happy that I spent my time with you today," feeling exhausted Eiri let go of Shuichi and started to drift into sleep, "please don't leave me" he whispered softly.

But Shuichi heard that last statement- and he was touched beyond belief.  Shortly after, he fell into the sweet state of sleep.

-----------------------------------

"Oyi, oyi," Yuki Eiri shook his lover from sleep.  "Wake up brat".

He looked at the time, it read: 2:00pm.

He determined it was a practical time to awake Shuichi from slumber.

"Wake up," he spoke into Shuichi's ears.

"Eiri," Shuichi muttered incoherently.

"Yeah, that's me," he replied.

"HUH?" with a jerk, Shuichi quickly arose from sleep.

"Eiri! Where are you? How's your knee? Are you feeling better?"

"What are you babbling about baka," Yuki smirked.

"Oh, it's really you," Shuichi latched onto his lover, "You're back to normal- although I miss the younger you from yesterday".

"Yuki, it was the sweetest dream.  You were seven years old and we hung out, we went everywhere and you had ice-cream on your face, it was really cute and . . ." Shuichi went on and on.

He looked at his overactive lover talking about something he had no idea about and tried to get something coherent out of him.

Unable to get a word in edgewise, Yuki kissed Shuichi.

"I missed you Eiri," Shuichi mouthed as he kissed his lover.

As, Shuichi leaned into the arms of his lover, Yuki peered at the picture next to the bed.

"What the heck is this?" 

"Oh, that it's nothing, really," Shuichi twitched his eyes, _'Damn'._

"Isn't that me when I was young?" Yuki glared at him, "Let me see it".

"Oh, no no, how in the world could I get such a thing? It's really nothing," Shuichi hid the photo, "Wow, you're tense, let me massage you".

He began to work at Yuki's muscles and nibbled on his ear, a cheap shot Shuichi knew because Yuki was sensitive there, but it had worked.  It distracted him.

Yuki felt relaxed and the matter of the photo was lost to him, because there was always tomorrow to get it back he reasoned.


End file.
